Regret Part 2
by rika08
Summary: The Conclusion. Read and Review. The ending didn't quiet work out for me.
1. Chapter 1

Andros walked down the corridors of the Astro Megaship. He had just finished his shift onboard and was ready to get some sleep. He stopped abruptly in the corridor and looked at the nearest door. His mind began racing and the feeling of warm tears made him continue on.

Several weeks ago, they had lost a Ranger. Merely a week after that loss, they lost a Ranger of their own. Cassie Chan, their Pink Ranger, had suffered from depression caused by her guilt of letting Kendrix, the Terra Venture Pink Ranger, die in her place. During her resting period, Cassie had been attacked by Striker Pink, a stronger version of Psycho Pink.

Both hung from a ledge, and Andros was the one holding onto Cassie. As he had tried to pull her up, she shot Striker Pink and slipped from his grasp. Both plummeted into the sea. Watching Cassie fall had bee one of the hardest things Andros had ever seen. Every day he spent hours trying to remain calm. The guilt of having her slip through his grip seemed to double every day.

Andros entered his room and fell back onto his bed. He stared up at the bare gray ceiling. At times, Andros had wanted to change his room interior, just to get his mind off his guilt. However, he never really made a decision and Andros had no creativity whatsoever. Andros had no idea how long he had been staring at his ceiling, or when his eyes had closed, but he found himself opening his eyes.

Sitting up, Andros realized his was lying in a large, grassy field. As far as his eyes could see, there were no buildings, no trees, no cities, just grass. The sky was clear, light, and blue. A gentle breeze blew his long hair and cooled him.

"About time you woke up." Andros snapped his head to the left. Standing in next to him; was Cassie. She was wearing a short pink skirt. It was slightly layered and wrapped tightly around her thin waist. Her white tank, decorated in small pink flowers, was covered with a small black over-shirt.

"Cassie?"

Cassie grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "Come on, everyone's waiting for us." She led him through the field.

"Where have you been Cassie?" Andros asked.

Cassie turned to him, "What do you mean? I've been here with you the entire time."

Andros stopped, "But, you were fighting Striker Pink. You both fell off the cliff."

"What?" Cassie asked.

Striker Pink suddenly appeared several feet behind Cassie. Cassie seemed to know and turned around before Andros could say anything. Cassie dropped to her knee and fire at Striker Pink.

Andros found himself hanging onto the ledge. His hung over the raging sea. Looking up, he found Cassie standing at the edge. Her calming eyes had changed into cold and empty eyes.

"You let me die." Cassie said in a heartless tone.

Andros felt her words cut into him deeply. "No! I tried to save you."

Cassie smiled darkly she raised Andros' Spiral Saber Booster, "Bye Andros." Cassie fired. Andros was shot off the ledge and plummeted into the raging sea below.

Andros bolted upright. His forehead was covered in sweat, his heart raced, and his body ached. Andros set his arms on his knees and leaned over. He let his body calm down before he wiped the sweat form his face.

"Andros!" Carlos called.

Andros quickly stood and walked to his door. "What's up Carlos?"

"Alpha and D.E.CA. picked up something. It's Cassie morphed!" Carlos finished.

"Cassie's morphed? That means she's still alive!" Andros said.

Carlos nodded, "Come on!" they both left Andros' doorway and ran down the corridors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Andros walked across a portion of the beach. He stood on the ledge where Cassie ha fallen, keeping his eyes open for the others. Alpha had managed to locate the area where Cassie could've been, but he could not pinpoint her exact location. Thus, the five of them, had split the beach into five section, in hopes that one of them would find Cassie.

"You guys find anything yet?" Andros called for the check in.

"_Nothing."_

"_Negative."_

"_Not yet."_

"_Nothing yet."_

Andros nodded, "Copy that. I've almost finished my section. When we all finish, let's meet up on the Astro Megaship and try again."

"_That may be too soon, Andros. I just found Cassie's morphed!" _Zhane stated.

"What's your position?" Andros asked.

"_I'm about a quarter mile west of your position."_ Zhane answered.

Andros turned and saw Zhane waving to him. Andros signaled back, "I'm heading that way now. Keep looking."

"_Copy that." Zhane replied._

Andros started down the ledge. He remembered every spot that was dangerous and avoided them. The ledge was still unstable, so the city had prohibited everyone from climbing it.

Several feet from the base, something caught his eye. He stared at a section of the beach that was encased in rock formations. What looked like; a person, held onto one of the rock formations. It took Andros several second to realize it was Cassie!

Andros jumped off the cliff and dove into the water. Swimming against the current, Andros tried furiously to reach Cassie. He could see Zhane running from his position and dive into the water as well.

Cassie was pinned between two large rocks. She lay on her back against one. Andros reached her first and checked her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Zhane reach their position soon after.

"Guys, we found Cassie! She's unconscious, but she's alive!" Zhane called.

"Zhane, hold her body above the water." Andros said. Zhane did as he was told and held Cassie's body above the water.

As they tried to bring her from the formation, they realized that something still had a hold of her. Andros dove under the water and looked closer at the formation. Cassie's legs were still in-between the formation, but they were trapped by the formation.

Andros surfaced for air, "Cassie's caught in between the formation."

"Can you free her?" Zhane asked.

"I think so." Andros replied.

"Well get started, because the tides coming in fast." Zhane stated.

Andros nodded and took another deep breath and dove in. He started trying to push the few rocks off of Cassie's legs. He came up several times for air, each time he surfaced, the water had risen.

"We're running out of time." Zhane called.

"There's something still keeping her from moving." Andros explained.

"Hold Cassie and I'll give it a try." Zhane said. Andros quickly took Zhane's place as Zhane dove under. Andros waited above holding Cassie. Only then, did he notice how badly she was hurt. She had a large gash on the side of her head.

Zhane surface, "She's free!"

Andros started swimming backwards towards the shore. The others had arrived and were waiting for them. Carlos and T.J. met them several feet from the shore and took Cassie from them.

"Alpha, we found Cassie! She's alive, but she's hurt! We need to get her to the Medical Bay." Zhane called.

"_I'm on my way." _Alpha replied.

Carlos and T.J. set Cassie carefully on the ground. Ashley took off her gray jacket and rolled it into a small pillow and set it under Cassie's head.

Andros began checking Cassie's injuries.

"Watch eh head, Andros." Ashley said.

Andros nodded. "Cassie? Cassie, can you hear me?"

"Guys, if Cassie survive, then what about Striker Pink?" Carlos asked. Everyone looked surprised. Zhane and T.J. began looking around the area.

"_Rangers, Astro Megaship, ready for landing." _Alpha said. The Rangers looked up into the sky, seeing the Megaship land near them.

"Alpha, prep the Medical Bay!" Andros called. He lifted Cassie into his arms and rushed to the Megaship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie lay on a bed onboard of the Astro Megaship. Several hours ago, Alpha managed to strengthen her pulse and heart beat. But she had not regain consciousness. As a result, no one had left the Medical bay, except Alpha.

Everyone had gathered around Cassie's bed. Andros sat in the chair closest to her. T.J. and Ashley sat on the next medical bed. Carlos and Zhane leaned against the wall, asleep like the others.

Zhane's body began leaning to the side. He completely tumbled to the side, falling onto a table next to him. Everyone seemed to sit upright from the noise. Zhane smiled weakly and stood up.

"Zhane, if you're going be loud in the Medical Bay, I'll have to ask you to leave." Alpha said.

"Sorry Alpha." Zhane replied. T.J., Ashley, and Carlos laughed slightly. Andros gave into a small smile.

"You five should get some rest." Alpha stated.

"But we want to stay with Cassie." Ashley replied.

"I understand, but you're all tired. You should go to your rooms and get some sleep. I'll let you know if there's any change in Cassie's condition." Alpha said.

"Alright Alpha." Carlos said. He pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the Medical Bay. T.J. climbed off the bed along with Ashley and walked out. Zhane looked at Andros, who was watching Cassie.

"Andros." Zhane said. Andros looked up at him.

Suddenly Cassie's body began shaking violently. Her heart raced and her pulse sped up. Her breathing came in small gasps. Andros stood up, knocking his chair backwards. Zhane raced to the bedside.

"Andros, Zhane, restrain Cassie so she doesn't hurt herself!" Alpha ordered.

Andros and Zhane held Cassie's body down as they strapped her tightly. Alpha began restoring her heart beat and pulse. Cassie soon stopped struggling and calmed down.

"What happened Alpha?" Andros asked.

"I'm not sure, Andros. Her readings were absolutely normal." Alpha said.

Cassie's eyes stirred. Her head moved slightly. Her hands began forming fist extremely slowly.

"Cassie? Cassie can you hear me." Andros asked. He slipped his hand into hers, which immediately stopped moving.

"Cassie, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Andros said.

Cassie's body broke into violent tremors again. Throughout her tremors, Andros was sure she had squeezed his hand. Although her eyes were closed, several tears rolled from her eyes.

"Hang on Cassie." Andros whispered.

"Alpha, could Cassie's condition be caused by an emotional or psychological situation?" Zhane asked.

Andros looked up from Cassie. Alpha turned to the computer, "I am unsure, Zhane. It would take a heavily psychological or emotional predicament to cause something like this alone."

"Would it cause this if her physical state was vulnerable?" Andros asked

"Yes Andros, I believe a combination of Physically vulnerability and emotional or psychological vulnerability would cause Cassie to be in the erratic state. However, the emotional variable is unclear to me." Alpha explained

Andros and Zhane met the same look of concern "Cassie was blaming herself for Kendrix's death on terra Venture."

"And when Striker Pink appeared, she immobilized Cassie's ability to think straight-"

"Giving her the edge in hopes of destroying her." Andros finished.

"But Striker Pink couldn't destroy Cassie without destroying herself." Zhane stated.

"Striker Pink knew about Terra Venture. She used that as Cassie's weakness. While Striker Pink used Terra Venture, Cassie wasn't able to think clearing."

"Which is why she used the Spiral Saber Booster on Striker Pink." Zhane finished.

"D.E.C.A., run a full cranial scan on Cassie." Alpha ordered.

"_Specify scan purpose." _D.E.C.A replied.

"D.E.C.A., scan for anything abnormal within Cassie's mind." Andros stated.

"_Scanning in progress." _D.E.C.A. said.

"What are you thinking, Andros?" Zhane asked.

"If Cassie and Striker were tied in physical states, then Striker might still be alive." Andros answered.

"So why scan Cassie's mind?"

"Because I think Striker may be using Cassie to hide form us." Andros stated.

"Andros, Zhane. Go to Cassie' room and find all the data on Psycho Pink that Cassie has." Alpha ordered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhane opened Cassie's door. Andros followed Zhane to her computer. They quickly began searching through the files. Zhane found a container full of disk and opened each one.

"Find anything?" Andros asked. He was searching through each data file.

"Nothing yet." Zhane asked. He made a pile of disks he had checked.

"Ok think, Cassie kept every monster on file. Even after we made a data file, Cassie made sure we had all the data on them." Andros explained.

"If the data's not here, where else would she keep it?" Zhane asked.

Andros shut down the computer and turned to Zhane, "Her apartment."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you know if we're caught-"

"That's why you're making sure no one sees us." Andros stated. He was kneeling in front of Cassie's apartment door. Cassie had locked it and neither one had a key. "Is anyone around?"

"No. Got head." Zhane answered.

Focusing as hard as he could. Andros used his telekinesis and unlocked the door, "Got it." He opened the door and walked in. Zhane quickly followed behind him and shut the door.

"Why would Cassie hide the data files at her house?" Zhane asked.

"Cassie thinks no one knows where she lives so she thought her house would be a safe place to hide them." Andros answered. He turned on her computer in her room.

Zhane found a stack of disks and began flipping through them. "Do we know if the others found Striker Pink yet?"

"No word, which only proves my theory more." Andros answered. He opened several files and read through it.

"Andros, Striker Pink used Terra Venture to mess with Cassie right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How did Striker Pink know about Terra Venture?" Zhane asked.

Andros stopped fro a second, "I don't know."

"With this." Zhane held up a black disk labeled: _Terra Venture._

"_Andros, Zhane, come in." _Alpha called.

"Go ahead Alpha." Andros replied.

"_D.E.C.A. has finished the analysis of Cassie's subconscious."_ Alpha paused. _"I'm afraid your suspicions were correct Andros. Striker Pink is within Cassie."_

"We're on our way up. Tell the others to meet us there." Andros ordered.

"_Understood."_ Alpha replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Onboard the Megaship, Zhane and Andros ran to the Medical Bay. Carlos, T.J., and Ashley were already there. Cassie still lay unconscious. Alpha was near the computer.

"Alpha, what can you tell us?" Andros asked.

"Nothing I can't show you. I've managed to adapt the screen to show us what is happening within Cassie." Alpha explained.

Everyone gathered around the screen. From black, it changed. They could see Cassie, but she was not alone. Striker Pink stood with her. Both were fighting, and Striker Pink was winning.

"This is the reason Cassie was struggling. Striker Pink is attacking Cassie from within her own body." Alpha explained.

"Is there anyway we can help her?" Andros asked.

"There is." Alpha lifted a small device. "I've managed to make this transmitter. One of you will be able to transmit your subconscious into Cassie's mind, allowing you to help her." Alpha said.

"What would that person have to do?" T.J. asked.

"The volunteer would need to be sedated. The transmitter will only work if the person is unconscious. If things go badly, we will be able to wake you up without problems. However, there is a risk of not returning if you are destroyed." Alpha explained.

"I'll go." Ashley volunteered.

"No way. You three are from Earth. And I have something for Zhane to do. I'll do it." Andros said.

"We will begin when you're ready Andros." Alpha said.

Andros nodded and motioned for Zhane. They walked out of the Medical Bay and ran to the bridge.

"Zhane, I want you to go over every bit of data on here. Maybe there's something we can use against Striker Pink." Andros explained.

"But how do I tell you?" Zhane asked.

"I'm sure Alpha can figure that out." Andros said. He turned to leave.

"Andros, good luck." Zhane said.

"Andros nodded and ran out of the bridge. Zhane quickly uploaded the disk and began scanning files.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Medical Bay, Andros sat on the bed next to Cassie's preparing. He held the transmitter in his hand, waiting for Alpha's instructions.

"Once you are fully unconscious, the transmitter will send your subconscious self to Cassie. There you will be able to aid her. You should be able to use your morphed seeing as you have it with you." Alpha explained.

"Will Cassie be able to morph?" Andros asked.

"Cassie may be able to, if her morphed is latched to her wrist, it may appear to her." Alpha explained.

"Is there a way for communication between there and here?" Andros asked.

"Yes Andros. We will be able to talk to you, however you won't be able to talk specifically back to us." Alpha answered.

"And we'll be watching you two from here." T.J. said.

"Correct T.J." Alpha replied.

Andros nodded. He felt himself growing nervous. He attached the transmitter to his right temple. "Ready."

"Very well." Alpha walked to the controls and began programming the transmitter. Andros felt it start working immediately. He ears rang in pain with a high-pitched noise. Andros winced at the pain.

"Andros, the transmitter emits the sound to test your control. If you control is perfect, it will subside in ten seconds." Alpha explained.

Those ten seconds were the most painful second Andros had ever experienced. But the noise did subside. He opened his eyes and waited for further instructions.

"Now Andros, you must relax now." Alpha explained.

Andros nodded and laid back on the medical bed. He looked over at Cassie and sighed. Ashley walked to him, the syringe in her hand.

"Come back safely." she said.

"I will. And I'll bring Cassie with me." Andros replied.

Ashley gave him a sad smile and administered the sedative. Andros quickly began feeling tired. The Medical Bay grew blurry. Everyone stayed near him until Andros lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Andros awoke. He sat up, seeing; nothing. Nothing at all. Everything around him was black. Standing up, Andros scoured his surroundings. The silence was very unnerving.

As Andros began walking further into the darkness, the silence was broken by a startling laugh. Following the laugh was an all too familiar scream. Andros broke into a run.

"How pathetic! You can't even stand anymore!" Striker Pink! There was no doubt about that. "Once you're mentally out of the way, I can use your body."

"N-no." Cassie gasped.

Andros could finally see them. Cassie lay on her stomach, facing Striker Pink. She looked in a horrible state. Her body had been battered. There was no way Cassie could stand against Striker Pink for much longer.

"And with you out of the way, I can destroy your friends. If any of them manage to survive, they can blame you." Striker Pink explained. She walked closer to Cassie's body and rolled her over.

Andros pulled out his Astro Blaster and fired at Striker Pink. His shot his her right in the chest, "Get away from her."

Striker Pink and Cassie stared at him in disbelief. "You! No. It's not possible! How did you-"

"I have my ways. Now get away form her!" Andros ordered.

Striker Pink slowly moved away from Cassie, not turning from Andros. "I don't know how you came here, but there is no way you can help her."

"That's what you think." Andros replied. He knelt down next to Cassie and helped her up.

"How did you get here?" Cassie asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Andros answered.

"Back? What are you-?"

"Just trust me. For now, let's stop Striker Pink." Andros explained. He held up his morpher. Cassie realized she had her own.

"Let's Rocket!" they punched in the code. **3-3-5-Ej**. They morphed into their Ranger forms. Andros held his Spiral Saber. Cassie held her Satellite Stunner.

"You think you can stop me? You can try!" Striker Pink charged them.

Andros and Cassie charged Striker Pink. Andros leapt over Striker Pink and attacked Striker. Striker was able to block his attack and still attack Cassie. Striker defended herself while still being able to advance on them.

Striker Pink leapt over Andros ad kicked him towards Cassie. She laughed darkly, "Is this the best you can do?"

"You haven't seen what we can do!" Andros replied.

"Is that so? Well, I can always find out." Striker concealed her saber and brought her feet together. "Transform!"

Striker Pink slowly transformed herself. She grew sleek and skinny. Her armor changed from black to pink. The ridges flattened, becoming smooth. Striker forms changed into the Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger.

Andros and Cassie stared in disbelief and horror at Strikers new appearance. Cassie felt something shatter within her. Her body began shaking uncontrollably.

"Surprised to see me, Cassie?" she sounded just like Kendrix.

"What have you done?" Andros asked.

"You mean my new look? Just a little trick I picked up from a friend. You see, while Cassie wasted her time in the ocean, I used my time trying to find a way to destroy her. Then a thought came to me, why not ask an old friend to help?" Striker explained using Kendrix's voice.

"You stole Kendrix from her resting grounds." Cassie said.

"Is that a problem? I thought you two would have so much to talk about." She replied.

"Release her!" Andros demanded.

"And if I don't?" she asked. She pulled out her 'Quasar Saber'. "Let's play, Red Ranger." She stabbed her saber into the black ground. It seemed to crack the ground, emitting a white undersurface. The white surfaced seemed to move towards Andros, who didn't notice.

"Andros look out!" Cassie pushed Andros from the surfaces aim. It immediately encircled itself around Cassie's body, immobilizing her.

"Cassie!" Andros called.

"Move!" Cassie screamed.

Andros turned in time to see 'Kendrix' lung at him. Andros dodged in time. Kendrix's saber drove into the black ground again. Another white entity emerged from its strike.

"That's just like you, Andros." She said. "Ignoring your surroundings and forcing your friends to take you hit."

_She's right! That's what I always let happen!_ Andros was lost in thought. Kendrix took advantage of the situation and summoned the Quasar Launcher. She quickly aimed and fired.

"Andros!" Cassie cried.

Andros realized the blast all too late. The Quasar blast hit him dead on. Andros flew back several feet and landed on his back.

"Andros!" Cassie called.

Kendrix held the Quasar Saber against her neck, "You'd be smart to stayed put, murderer."

Those word cut deeply into Cassie. Her guilt for Kendrix quickly rose. Her effort for trying to escape her restraints ended in an instant.

"Everyone tells you it wasn't your fault, but you knew it was. Even I know it was. I don't even know why I saved someone as weak as you that day." Kendrix began. She began walking in a circle around Cassie.

"You were weak enough to let Psycho Pink take your morpher from you. You are supposed to be strong and be able to protect yourself. Yet instead, you were overpowered by her. You were nearly destroyed by her. I was forced to save you!

"I hope you didn't think it was because we were friends. No, I did it because I couldn't stand the thought of letting someone as pitiful as you die that nobly." She continued.

"Cassie, don't listen to her!" Andros tried to sit up. 'Kendrix' walked over to Andros and kicked him back down where he was shot. Andros cried in pain as he was kicked back to the ground.

"You can't help her now. She's lost in her guilt." 'Kendrix' said. She walked back towards Cassie.

"_Andros!" _

"Alpha?"

"_You must help Cassie! If she is destroyed, you will be too."_

"Has Zhane found any information?" Andros asked.

Zhane's voice followed, _"You bet. Use your Spiral Saber Booster Mode. Just like Cassie did. That is how we can destroy her."_

"Got it." Andros forced himself to roll onto his stomach. Trying his best to ignore the searing pain coursing through his body, Andros stood up.

"Is there any way to free Cassie?" Andros asked.

"_One shot to the Quasar Saber should free Cassie." _Zhane answered.

Andros nodded and pulled out his Astro Blaster, "Striker!"

'Kendrix' turned to face him, "What are you doing still alive?"

Andros raised his Astro Blaster, "Get away from her!"

"Do you think you can hurt me with your little toy?" She slowly walked away from Cassie and headed for him.

"I'm not aiming for you." Andros fired the blaster. 'Kendrix' held the saber in hopes of blocking the shot, only to realize that's what Andros had aimed for. She turned to see Cassie free herself form the white restraints.

Cassie stood up and grabbed her Satellite Stunner. Andros combined his Spiral Saber and his Astro Blaster. Both aimed for Striker, "This is for Kendrix!" and fired. The shots hit Striker dead on. Striker collapsed backwards.

Andros walked past Striker and to Cassie. He nearly lost his balance, causing Cassie to catch him. She laughed slightly and started moving away from the battle with him.

From behind, they heard a very dark laugh. They turned to see Striker stand. The blasts were visible on her armor, but had not penetrated it.

"Did you think that could stop me? Here's something for you both. How about a reunion?" Within seconds, the other 'Terra Venture Rangers' had joined her.

"Lights of Orion Activate!" they called. Each one gain armbands, leg bands, claws, and a belt. "Bye Rangers." They formed the energy ball and blasted towards Cassie and Andros.

A split second before it struck them both. Andros shoved Cassie from its destructive path. The blast hit Andros at full force. Andros couldn't believe how powerful it was.

"Andros!" Cassie screamed. She watched in horror as Andros collapsed and demorphed seconds later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The others had gathered around the screen. Each one watched in shock as Andros ceased all movement. Alpha quickly moved to the console.

"I'm bringing Andros back." He explained.

"_No." _it was Andros. He sounded like he was in extreme pain. No one could doubt he wasn't in pain.

"Andros if we don't bring you back immediately-"

"_I-I'm…n-n-not…ab-andon-ing…Cassie." _Andros explained.

"Alpha, bring him back." Zhane said.

Alpha began reprogramming the transmitter. "I cannot."

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"It would appear that the transmitter has adapted to Andros' commands only. If he is to return, Andros will have to do it himself." Alpha explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros lay on the ground in extreme pain. His could hardly feel anything but the pain. He hadn't noticed Cassie lean him against her legs. His eyes were shut tightly; his jaw was clenched shut, in hopes of keeping him from screaming in pain.

"Andros! Andros, talk to me!" Cassie pleaded. Andros had suffered from several facial burns. His uniformed was charred in the middle where he was hit. His hands were cut in several places. He had one on between his index finger and his middle finger that bled heavily. His face sustained several burns and cuts down to his neck.

"So, you let him take the hit that was meant for you? Is that how you treat your friends? You sacrifice them for your own safety?" 'Kendrix' asked.

"N-No! Cassie...she's wrong. You've…al-always…b-been there. I-I…w-w-wouldn't…b-b-be her…if it ha-don't…been for….you." Andros said.

Cassie broke form her guilt state, "What do you mean?"

"Y-you-'ve...s-saved…m-m-me….c-c-oun-count-less…t-t-times." Andros explained.

Cassie realized what Andros was saying. "You may not realize this, Kendrix. But that day you died, I thought I lost a part of myself. I felt so guilty for living when you died for me, I thought I would die of guilt. But that day, Andros told me you would want me to continue on, protecting others. At the time, It didn't sink in, but now it does. Striker Pink may be using your appearance and your voice, but I know your mind is with her. I know you would never say anything like that. And you should now, I'm sorry you ad to die for me."

Kendrix froze with Cassie's statement. Suddenly she thrashed about. Her hands gripped her head and she dropped to her knees. Cassie watched as Striker Pink and Kendrix's spirit split apart. Kendrix stood in front of Cassie and smiled.

"I never once, blamed you for my death." Kendrix said. She disappeared into the darkness.

Striker Pink stood up furious, "Even if I lost her, I can still destroy you myself." She pulled out her saber and charged Cassie and Andros.

Cassie felt Andros grip her shoulder tightly. He handed her his Spiral Saber Booster Mode. "Use…it."

Cassie nodded and stood up. Striker still charged at them Cassie aimed carefully and shot. The blast hit Striker Pink and seemed to explode on contacted. Striker Pink was nearly incinerated. Her body broke into thousands of pieces and crumbled to the floor.

Cassie dropped the Spiral Saber and knelt next to Andros. He struggled to breathe shallow breaths. His body slightly twitched as he looked up to Cassie. He forced a weak smile.

"Y-You…did…it." Andros stuttered.

Cassie smiled weakly, "Thanks to you."

"An-any…t-time."

"Why did you do that?" Cassie asked.

"I-I'll…ex-plain…later. Alpha…let's…go." Andros called.

"_Understood, Andros. Transferring back." _Alpha called.

Cassie watched his in confusion. She heard Alpha's voice, but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, Andros began disappearing in front of her.

"Andros!" Cassie called.

"It's alright." Andros replied. He grabbed her hand before he left her completely.

Cassie sat in the darkness alone, for a few seconds. Then the darkness seemed to retreat. A bright light started moving towards her. Cassie waited for it to pass her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie's vision slowly cleared. She was staring at a ceiling. A face slipping into focus. Ashley's smiling face greeted Cassie.

"Welcome back." She said.

Cassie smiled. She felt something in her hand. Turning her head, she found Andros lying in the bed next to her. Cassie realized she was in the Medical Bay. She smiled as she found her hand in Andros'.

"How's Andros?" Cassie asked.

Ashley looked back at Andros. "He's in pretty bad shape right now. You guys had some fight."

"I'll say. If it hadn't been for Andros, I don't think I would've made it." Cassie replied.

"Yeah, but if you ever need someone to else to depend on, Andros is definitely the person." Ashley stated.

Cassie slowly sat up. Allow the blood to pass from her head, she stood up. Ashley quickly tried to set her back on the bed.

"Oh no! you are staying on that bed." Ashley ordered.

Cassie calmly placed Andros' arm over his stomach and turned back to Ashley. She smiled very kindly, "Ash, I'm only going to say this once. I've got something that can't wait. It needs to be done now, and I'm going to do it. Even if I have to fight to get through you."

Ashley smiled, "I'll let you go on two conditions."

"I'm listening." Cassie replied.

"One, I come with you. And two, I do the driving. You've been in a coma state for over a few weeks and I'm not risking you crashing into anything." Ashley stated.

"But who's going to watch Andros?" Cassie asked.

Ashley smiled and gently pulled her arm, "Zhane's right outside the door."

Cassie smiled, "Let's go." They quietly walked out of the Medical Bay. Once they were outside they both ran down the corridors.

T.J., Carlos, and Zhane watched in surprise as the girls ran together through the Astro Megaship. When they ran into Alpha, they ran faster before Alpha could stop them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros finally opened his eyes. He looked up at the Medical Bay ceiling. His entire body was sore. Very carefully, he sat up. The moment he did, he regretted it. His chest seared in pain. He felt the heat from his burns all over his body. His hands had been cuts had been bandaged.

"Andros!" Andros turned to see Zhane entering the Medical Bay. "How're you feeling bud?"

"Not that great." Andros felt his lip tear as he spoke. He quickly put his hand to it.

"That's understandable. You have a pretty intense battle. Alpha said you'd still be out for another four days. But I guess two days are better." Zhane explained.

"How's Cassie?" Andros asked.

"She's disappeared again." Zhane answered.

"What?"

"Ashley and Cassie both disappeared after Cassie regained consciousness. We've tried to get a hold of them on the communicator, but they won't respond." Zhane explained.

"Why did you stop them?" Andros asked.

"Those two aren't the easiest people to catch. And it didn't look like Cassie was in the best mood to be stopped." Zhane stated.

Andros sat up carefully. The pain seemed to increase but Andros tried ignoring it, "Any idea where they are?"

"Not a clue." Zhane said. "As for you Andros, you're staying here for a few more days."

"Andros, you've been unconscious for the past two days, not to mention your physical conditions. Alpha's orders, you stay." Zhane stated.

"Zhane is correct, Andros." Alpha entered the Medical Bay.

"How long will I have to stay?" Andros asked.

"At least for the night. However, if you are thinking of looking for Cassie and Ashley, I will save you the trouble. Ashley returned a few minutes ago." Alpha answered.

"What about Cassie?"

"Ashley returned without Cassie,. But with her morphed. Cassie had resigned for the time being." Alpha explained.

"Can she do that?"

"She just did." Ashley said. In her hands was Cassie's morpher. "She didn't even tell me why. She just handed it to me and shoved me out of her apartment."

"Where is her apartment?" Andros asked. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Andros you are in no condition to go anywhere." Alpha said.

"Alpha, I need to know why Cassie left." Andros set his feet on the floor and grabbed his jacket. And headed for the door.

"Andros-"

"Don't worry Alpha. Zhane and I will stay with him. We'll come right back Alpha." Ashley said. She walked out of the Medical Bay followed by Zhane.

Zhane pulled her back a little bit as they walked behind Andros, "Why are you allowing him to go talk to her?"

"Cassie told me why she left for the time being. Andros needs to know and I'm not going to tell him." Ashley replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley pulled up to the apartment complex. Andros sat in the passenger seat while Zhane sat in the back. "Cassie's number is 103. Up the stairs and to the right."

Andros nodded and got out of the car. As he walked farther, Zhane leaned his head in, "Why did Cassie leave?"

"You'll find out. Just listen very carefully." Ashley answered. She leaned her head against her arm.

Andros walked up the stairs and found Cassie's apartment number. The door was slightly opened. He could hear someone inside moving about. Andros knocked on the ajar door and waited.

Cassie opened the door fully. Upon seeing Andros she slammed the door shut on his face. Andros hadn't expected that exact greeting, but he didn't back down. He knocked on the door again.

"Go away Andros." Cassie called.

"Not until you tell me why you left." Andros replied.

"That's non of your concern." Cassie answered.

"I suppose being your friend isn't reason enough?"

"No it isn't." Cassie stated.

Andros leaned against the door and thought for a moment, "Is it still about Kendrix?"

The door burst opened, Cassie stood in the doorway. "Not entirely."

"Then what is?" Andros asked.

"You!" Andros was stunned. "That stunt you pulled against Striker Pink. Taking the blast for me. Andros, are you trying to make feel worse? I nearly thought you'd died right there!" Cassie's eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I was trying top protect you! Did you think I wanted you to get hurt anymore? Why do you think I came to help you there? I couldn't stay out of it and hope Striker didn't kill you!" Andros replied.

"Is that a lack of faith in me?"

"No. I couldn't stand losing you again!" Andros blurted out without thinking.

Cassie was shocked. "Is that so? You couldn't stand the thought of losing me again? And what's that?" she couldn't believe she was asking for the answer.

Andros hesitated for a moment. "You know why." Without thinking again, he leaned forwards and kissed Cassie.

Cassie's immediate thought was to pull back, but her body wouldn't respond to her command. When Andros pulled back, Cassie stayed still for a moment.

"Cassie-" Cassie pulled back and slammed the door to her apartment. Andros leaned on the doorframe. He could hear Cassie crying. Andros turned from the door and walked down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here he comes." Zhane said.

Ashley looked up and saw Andros. _She really did tell him._ She watched Andros get into the car without saying a word.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Ashley asked.

Andros could only shake his head. Ashley started her car and pulled away from the apartments. The entire drive back, no one said a word. Andros thought about what Cassie had told him earlier. But he couldn't believe it.

Back onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros wandered aimlessly around. His shift didn't start for a few more hours, but he could do anything without thinking about Cassie. So he wondered around, hoping something would come up to draw his attention.

"Andros!" Andros turned around to see Ashley behind him.

"What is it Ashley?" Andros asked.

Ashley stared at the ground, "Andros, when Cassie and I left…I had a feeling she wouldn't come back."

"Then why did you let her go?"

"I did it because I knew why she was leaving." Ashley answered. "I knew you were the reason when I saw her face as she looked at you. I knew she'd leave and I couldn't do anything to stop her even if I tried."

Andros couldn't believe what he was hearing, "So you knew, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of doing that to you again. Even if it wasn't about us." Ashley answered.

"Is everyone against me now?" Andros asked.

"No. I'm not against you , Andros. I was against Cassie's decision to leave and her reason for leaving. I could what she asked me. But I can do this for her." Ashley held an envelope in her hands. "It's from Cassie."

Andros hesitantly took the envelope from Ashley. Ashley walked away, leaving Andros alone to read it.

_Andros_

_By now you know I've given up being a Ranger for the time being. I asked Ashley to give this to you, because I don't have the guts to give this to you myself. Andros, I'm leaving because of you. Not exactly because of you, but ore like; I'm leaving for you._

_I'm leaving because I don't want to put you in danger again. I realize that it was your decision to help me, and I'm glad you did. But if anything happened to you because of me…I couldn't forgive myself._

_I care about you Andros. More than anyone would suspect. And knowing that you were injured severally because of me, it makes me feel so much more guilt._

_Even if I stay, I know I'll end up hurting you someday. And I can't do that. So, even if I have to leave, I'll do it to protect you. I can only imagine how much this is hurting you right now. Here I am trying to protect you, and I'm doing more damage than good._

_Some friend I am. Just do me a favor, and don't blame yourself for this. This has absolutely nothing to do with your decisions on this matter._

_Goodbye Andros,_

_ Cassie Chan_

Andros finished the letter and slid against the wall. He couldn't believe she was leaving because of him. _'I care about you.' _Those words seemed to hit Andros deeply. Andros clenched his hand into a fist and hit the wall.

He let his fist slide down the wall, leaving a small blood trail down the wall. Andros examined his hand. He walked down the corridor and headed for teh Medical Bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Andros lay on his bed. His arms were folded around his head. He lay on his back, staring up at the bare ceiling. Alpha had let him leave the Medical Bay, despite his reasons for keeping him there overnight. He turned his head to his nightstand. A picture sat in front of the lamp.

Andros rolled onto his side and looked at the picture. It was from that day at the park. T.J. had taken the picture while the gang was playing 'capture the flag'. Andros and Karone had been taught that day. Cassie had his teams flag and Andros knew they were going to lose. So Andros had wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist and lifted her off the ground. T.J. took the picture when Andros swung Cassie in the camera's direction. No one knew about the picture until T.J. showed it to everyone. Cassie had been laughing when Andros had lifted her off the ground.

Anger flared through Andros. He threw the picture across the room. The glass frame shattered when it came in contact with the wall, just as the door opened. The person starred at the broken frame and then at Andros.

"Nice aim." it was Zhane.

Andros rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling again.

"I'll give you ten minutes." Zhane said.

"To what?" Andros asked.

"To get changes. We're all going out tonight. Ashley thought we could use some 'down time' while we can." Zhane answered.

"I think I'll pass." Andros replied.

"I don't think so. You're the reason Ashley's doing this. Now get changed." Zhane left Andros' room. "I'll come back in there in ten minutes if you don't come out!"

Andros rolled his eyes and sat up from his bed. He walked to his dresser and began looking for something to wear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rangers walked into a nightclub. Ashley walked into the club first. She wore a simple yellow halter top that tied around her neck and a black mini skirt. Carlos followed wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans. T.J. came in next wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a slit down the front and black jeans. Zhane dragged Andros into the club after him. Zhane wore a tight black skirt ad black pants with a silver chain dangling. Andros followed everyone through the crowd to a back table. He had been forced to wear a red sleeveless muscle shirt and jeans. He had pulled his hair back and sat down.

"Well, this is an interesting club." Ashley said.

Andros looked around at the clubbers. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He leaned back.

"Once those three leave, we head for an exit agreed?" Zhane asked.

Andros nodded and smiled. _So Zhane was forced to come too._

One by one, T.J., Ashley, and Carlos walked onto the dance-floor and disappeared. When they felt the time was safe, Zhane and Andros stood up from their table and calmly walked towards an exit.

It wasn't until they reached on that the music stopped. The manager took the microphone from its stand.

"Everyone, I have a disappointing announcement. As most of you know, our talented singer, Miss Cassie Chan, will be leaving us tonight. I have asked her to give us one final performance, seeing as she may not return." he announced.

Andros and Zhane were watching the stage. Cassie walked up onto the stage. She wore a pink halter top, similar to Ashley's, and a pink mini skirt that was layered. Cassie sat on a nearby stool and picked up the mic.

The band began playing the next song. "_Oh, Oh   
I'm not missing you  
Been through just about everything that I could go through  
When it comes to relationships  
Don't know what I was missing or why I ain't listen  
When I told myself that was it  
Now here I go, hurt again  
Cause of my curiosity  
Now that it's over  
What else could it be, he decides to cheat._

I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it?  
Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around

(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you go  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing   
I'm not missing you" Zhane and Andros moved from the exit to get a closer look at Cassie.__

"It's a shame in a way cause  
I feel that I may not ever find the right one for me  
Did I leave him, is he right in front of my face oh   
Will my true love ever be?  
Why would I go on a search again   
When I know what the end will be  
What good is love when it keeps on hurting me?

I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it?  
Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around

(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you go  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing   
I'm not missing you  


_(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions   
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you go  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you" _Andros managed to get close enough to the stage where Cassie recognized him. She watched him in disbelief as she sang.__

"No I can't be with you  
Cause I'm scared felt like I was falling when you left me  
I can't keep going through life  
Unaware of what I missed  
And the person I could be  
Love's good when it's right  
And when it's left in your memory  
All the times I let you down  
I guess love will be nice for someone else's life" Andros felt how much feeling Cassie put into the song. He felt like she was singing it to sing. And boy, did she have a voice. Andros had never heard Cassie sing. He had no idea she **could **sing.

_  
(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions   
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone (I used to hate it)  
Oh different, oh feel the distance   
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you_

I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me (knockin' at my door)  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because (it's the best day of my life)  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
Oh different, feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you I'm not missing you (oh baby)  
I'm not missing you   
I'm not missing, I'm not missing you." Cassie turned off the mic and quickly walked off the stage.

"Andros!" Zhane called. "Go after her!"

Andros followed Zhane's call and followed Cassie. She quickly ran through the crowd and made it to the same exit Zhane and Andros had planned on using.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Outside, Cassie ran down the back stairs. Andros followed closely behind her. Although Cassie was wearing high heeled shoes, Andros had to admit she was very fast. And very balanced as well.

Cassie ran to her car and unlocked the door. Andros shut it before Cassie could get in.

"Andros move!" Cassie ordered.

"No. I'm not letting you drive away Cassie." Andros answered.

"Move Andros!" Cassie yelled.

"No." Andros stated.

Cassie grabbed his wrist and removed it from her car. She moved her second hand to the door. Andros grabbed her, stopping her from opening the door again.

"I'm not in the mood the play, Andros." Cassie warned.

"Who's playing?" Cassie rotated her wrist and managed to pry her right hand out of Andros'. Andros pulled her left arm away form the car and took the keys from her hand. He locked the car remotely and took a few steps back.

Cassie glared at him angrily. "Why can't you just let me go?" She walked towards him and side kicked him.

Andros hit a lamp pole and regained his balance. "Maybe I don't think you have the right reason."

Cassie moved to hit him, but Andros blocked her and grabbed her arm. He flipped her onto her back, "My reasons are good enough!" She kneed Andros in the head and flipped herself onto her feet.

"_leaving to protect_ us? That's not good enough!" Andros replied. He dropped to the ground and tripped Cassie.

Cassie fell backwards onto the ground. As soon as she stood up, Andros had already kicked again. Cassie caught his foot and twisted it. Andros spun in the air and landed on the ground. He had dropped the key. Cassie grabbed the key and made a break for her car.

Andros jumped to his feet and leaped over Cassie, blocking her from her car. "You need more then that reason to leave."

Cassie gave a roundhouse kick at Andros. Andros hoped it would miss, but her heel had managed to scrape his cheek. "Did you ever think I don't want to endanger my friends?" She lunged for another kick.

Andros grabbed her foot and threw her back. Cassie flipped into the air and landed on her feet. "We're in danger every second because we chose to be Rangers! If you leave now, you're only putting yourself into more danger!"

"I don't care, as long as you guys aren't getting killed because of me!" Cassie yelled.

"Did you ever think of the possibility that they'd use us to get to you?" Andros asked.

Cassie didn't answer. "Did you ever think that one of us might be captured and tortured for information about you? If you leave now, you'll just be doing more harm for everyone else than you think."

"More harm to them, or more harm to you?" Cassie asked.

"If you're going to leave, then leave." Andros walked away from Cassie car.

Cassie watched, hurt and shocked that Andros had walked away. He was done trying to stop her. Cassie felt the tears well up in her eyes as she unlocked her door and climbed into her car.

Starting the car, Cassie looked up at the back exit. She could make out four figures on the stairs. Each one look disappointed in her as they turned back into the club. Cassie sat in her car thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Andros stood on the bridge of the Astro Megaship. He was running his third shift in a row. It was his way of keeping busy since Cassie left them. The others had managed to cut back his ship shifts. But when Andros was in one of his moods, they let him run shifts for up to five days.

"Andros, your shift ended." T.J. said. He entered the bridge.

Andros simply nodded and left the bridge. He aimlessly strolled through the corridors and to his quarters. He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

It gad been a month since Cassie had left. Andros couldn't believe she actually left all of them. At times Andros found himself wiping tears that snuck up on him. Cassie's room had been locked the night she left and no one mentioned her name around him.

Besides his shifts, Andros spent time on the hollow deck. Training and just killing time. Sometimes he would spar against a hollow Cassie as an opponent.

"_Rangers Emergency!" _Alpha called.

Andros leapt from his bed and ran down the corridors. He met Carlos on his way to the bridge. Ashley and Zhane had beaten Andros and Carlos to the bridge. They had gathered around one of the screens.

"What is it?" Andros asked.

"Someone who's looking for Cassie." T.J. answered.

"They're in for a disappointment." Andros said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the city park and monster destroyed everything in its path. The rangers met in front of it. Its body was a dark pink with tentacles. Several barbs stuck out of each tentacle.

"There's only five of you. Where's the Pink Ranger?" it asked.

"She's gone." Andros answered.

"Well bring her back!" it demanded.

"Even if we could, we wouldn't." Ashley replied.

"Then I'll just have to draw her out." the monster attack. It launched it tentacles at the rangers. They were struck and flew backwards. The barbs stuck to the Rangers and refused to be removed.

"If you won't call her, I'll just take one of you and lure her to me." It said. The barbs began releasing venom into the Rangers. The venom began paralyzing the Ranger very slowly. The monster walked past a few of the Rangers and stopped at Ashley.

"You'll do." The monster lifted Ashley off the ground.

Andros stood and drew his Astro Blaster, "Let her go!" he fired.

The blast hit the monster. It turned angrily to Andros and dropped Ashley. The monster knocked the blaster out of Andros' hand and drove another barb into his body.

"Or I could just kill you all." it stated.

Another blast came out of nowhere. The monster turned, but saw no one but the other Rangers.

"Leave them alone." came a voice. The Pink Ranger leapt from behind the bushes and stood in front of Andros.

"No way."

"Cassie?"

"You came back?"

"So, you are the Pink Ranger?" the monster asked.

"And you threatened to kill my friends." Cassie pulled out her Satellite Astro Blaster combo and fired. The monster was incinerated on contact. The barbs in the Rangers disappeared after the monster did.

Andros stood up. Everyone powered down, including Cassie. "I told you they'd try to use us."

Cassie smirked slightly, "And I told you I could handle it."

"So, are you just going to leave again?" Andros asked.

"Again? I never left the first time." Cassie replied.

"But we thought-"

"After I watched you guys go back into the club, I realized I couldn't leave you all. I snuck aboard the Astro Megaship while you guys took your time getting back." Cassie explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Andros walked down the corridors several hours later. He had forgotten that he had another shift right after T.J. For the first time in a month, he actually felt exhausted. As he passed the sleeping quarters, Andros stopped at Cassie's open door.

He knocked and peeked in. Cassie sat on her bed above the sheets reading. She looked up at the door in surprise.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping at this hour?" Andros asked.

Cassie raised her book, "I couldn't stop reading. What about you? Shouldn't you get to bed too?"

Andros walked in a few steps. "I was, but then I saw your door open. You really should remember to close it."

"Well maybe leaving it open's the only way people know I'm in here?" Cassie stated. She closed her book and crossed her legs.

Andros smirked, "Night Cassie." he turned and walked towards the door.

"Andros." Andros turned to meet Cassie's lips. He leaned closer to her and brought her closer to him.

The kiss didn't last long, but neither cared. Andros noticed her was outside her room. He smirked and looked at her.

"You going to shut the door on me again?" he asked.

Cassie smirked. Her hand was already on the control, "Yeah." the door shut on his face.

Andros smiled and continued walking towards his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN.


End file.
